Myra Rigel
by LadyOfFrostAndICE
Summary: Just really wanted her to have her own Oc sheet.


Verse: Dark-Hunters  
Date: 4/10/19

Full Name: Myra Charity Rigel (later on gave herself a middle name that she liked)  
Nickname/Alias: Myr (by anyone that she is close to), My little princess (by her mother so now she despises being called princess and no one is allowed to call her that unless she has a run in with her mother.  
Meaning: Myra - Fragrance, Charity - dear, beloved, Rigel - In the Orion constellation, Rigel is the blue star of the first magnitude that marks the hunter's left foot.  
Title: Enchantress  
Pet Name: N/A (unless her match gives her one)  
Signature: Very neat but she likes to make swoops with y's and g's.

Gender: Female  
Orientation: Straight

Real Age: She'll Never Tell Ya.  
Age Appearance: Mid twenties, 24 - 26  
Birthday: March 28  
Birthplace: Avalon  
Astrological Sign: Aries  
Zodiac Sign: Rabbit

Immediate Family: Her father Celestino, step-mother Illianai, her half sisters Crimson, Begonia, Ruby, Helianthus, and Rouge, great great grandmother Hecate, great aunt something Jahara, and Rosey (however their related), aunt Patience and aunt Enya and their kids and uncle Illario.  
Distant Family: Morgen Le Fey her mother, great great grandmother Shosekha, aunt Felicity and uncle Remi and their kids, and a lot of her Greek god family.

Parenting: Yes and no. Everyone knows how Morgen was a doting and loving mother onto her son Mordred who she lavished with all of his hearts desire. Now with Myra the situation was complicated Morgen loved the girl who strongly resembled Sino and herself, so beautiful and kind-hearted Morgen was truly happy to get another child but as Myra grew along with the bond her and her father shared did too. Even though Celestino was just a pet Morgen wanted his loyalty not his obedience because of the curse untold to their daughter. Rage and jealously clouded Morgen's vision often leading her to snap at Myra. Magically draining the girls power energy into herself or beating the girl with a whip. Her father of course would feel this through the bond immediately turning Morgen's wrath onto him but at least Myra was out of harms way and whenever it was just the two of them he would tell Myra of his mother and his siblings often leading to all different kind of stories that would leave Myra in a blissful nap snuggled against her father.  
Upbringing: Good and Bad.  
Childhood: Tough. Her mother when she was not beating Myra or draining her magic would teach her daughter what it meant to be an enchantress, a magical being of ulimate power but then again Myra had tons and tons of raw, potential, and untapped magic powers being the daughter of the Morgen Le Fey and a demi-god son of a dark elf dragon goddess and the grandson of Hecate a Greek goddess of witchcraft and wilderness. Her mother wanted to be loving onto her daughter but knew she did not have Myra's loyalty like she had had Mordred's. She should've of raised Myra away from Celestino but now it was too late they would raise terror until they saw one another again making Morgen's rage cloud her further. Her father would teach what it meant to be a dragon and what a beautiful dragon she was with golden scales and even in her dragon form she had celestial blue eyes that glowed. They often loved flying together but in total they only had 30 mins to be back before Morgen's magically leash would start to burn them.  
Adolescence: Her beauty was stunning and ever bit as lethal's as her mother but Morgen Le Fey guarded her daughter and her "pet" ruthlessly. By now Myra has learned plenty of magik and what it meant to be a dragon but nothing she often stole drom her mothers magic book or Morgeb's best friend Narishka could teach her how to break the curse blood bond that her mother had put on Myra and Celestino. Often trying to seduce men or women to get the books to her or to let her out to search the castle while they stoodvguard but Morgen of course found out and this time she had had it with Myra's rebellious side and was a teenager at this time chained Myra to a dungeon wall and tortured her father for hours and hours almost 24/7 that day. It all but killed Mura so finally she slit her wrist since no magic could help (yes she is extremely powerful but her mother had kept a lock on most of Myra's magik).  
Adulthood: Brought back to life by the help of the Greek sun god Apollo, Myra cursed at her mother but by this time her father was at least free of Morgen. Not caring about her own freedom, Myra was now at full prime and Morgen was going to start her plan in motion. Training Myra harder and longer barely giving the girl enough time and rest Myra was magically trained, trained by Apollo to use her god powers ( but thankfully Morgen NEVER allowed Apollo to rape Myra otherwise their deal would be off). Unfortunately Myra had been forced to attack Olympus because of Apollo and Morgen during Apollo's attack shortly after getting his escape from Apollymi. Of utmost shame now Myra just wanted to die all over again until don...don...don...the rescue party came. Her soon to be step-mother, the dragon Illianai, the witch/oracle Chyrabelle, and Mura's great great grandmother Hecate rescued Myra to reunite her with her beloved Father Celestino.

Species: Myra's mother is full blooded Fey while her father is a demi-god of witchcraft and is also a dark elf, dragon.  
Ethnicity: Caucasian  
Blood Type: AB -  
Preferred Hand: Ambidextrous  
Facial Type: Heart  
Eye Color: Celestial Blue  
Hair Color Golden Blonde  
Hairstyle: Wavy and very thick reaching to her waist. Very silky too.  
Skin Tone: Golden Tan  
Complexion: Supple  
Makeup: Prefers bold colors  
Body Type: Slender  
Build: She has very long, shapely legs.  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 141 Ilbs.  
Cup Size: C  
Shoe Size: 8  
Birthmarks/scars: None ( Her mother use to whip her but immediately healed her afterwards because Morgen was so vain about her owb looks that her daughter had to be beautiful too, like wtf hitch xD)  
Distinguishing Features: Her perfectly tanned skin

Style: Fashionably  
Habits and Mannerisms: Hair Twirling when she's sad or agitated  
Scent: Peaches and Cream

Current Residence: Garden Disctrict, New Orleans. Hasn't been back to Avalon since her rescue and wants to keep it that way.  
Community: Rich, Snobby. (But she isnt)  
Family: Morgen Le Fey (mother), Celestino Rigel ( father), Illianai Rigel (step-mother), Crmson, Begonia, Rouge, Ruby, and Helianthus Rigel (half-sisters), Felicity (aunt), Patience (aunt), Illario (uncle), Crescent ( grandmother), Jaden ( grandfather) and just lots of other family to name

Friends: Roze Osborne, Honey Death ( still can't get over that xD), Thanatos Death, Merlin, Blaise, Aimee, Fang, Tyler Osborne, Tessara, and Eros and Pysche.

Best Friends: Tyler Osborne, Vanilla Osborne ( dont know if her mate took her last name or not), Aimee, Wren, and Maggie.  
Enemies: Morgen Le Fey, Apollo, Helios, Noir, Azura, and Kessar.  
Bosses: Essie Devereaux-Osborne and Cali Osborne and Marina Osborne ( Myra is studying under Essie to be a mid-wife and along with Cali and Marina to be a head chef. I mean Cali is gonna be head Chef at Sanctuary and Marina owns a bakery).  
Pets/Familiars: She owns a 4 year old female german shepard-siberian husky mix named Lily she rescued from the pound, a cotton tailed grey male rabbit named Bugs, and a beautiful arabian white mare named Winter.

Equipment: Keeps all kinds of staffs, daggers, and don't tell anyone but has all the harry potter wands.  
Accessories: Lots and lots of rings and necklaces.  
Funds: Enough to last her the next 10, 000 years or so.  
Home: Has a large 11 bedroom, 6 bathroom beach house along the shoreline of the Mississippi River.  
Neighborhood: Nice, Quiet but still full of laughter of children (which longs for more than anything) and good people.  
Transportation: Red Mini Coupe 2018 made.

Lovers: None and has never had one.  
Marital Status: Single  
Sex Life: Empty  
Type: She doesn't know yet.  
Turn-Ons: N/A  
Turn Offs: N/A  
Virginity: Virgin  
Element: Fire

Occupation: Training and learning to be a chef and a mid-wife  
Work Ethnic: Very good,  
Rank: Upper  
Income: Above Average  
Wealth Status: Rich  
Experience: Been at it the last four months now  
Organizations/Affiliations: Sanactuary, Dark-Hunters


End file.
